The Joys of Puppydom
by Tempest2004
Summary: Mokuba asks for a puppy and Seto lets him have it, unfortunately Kaiba also gets it. This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R&R. Flames will cook my Marshmellows.


This is un-Bated. And is also my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story, only the concept.

Mokuba walked to his brothers office door, took a deep breath and knocked.

The answer was a curt, 'Who is it?'

"Mokuba."

"Come on in, Mokie." the answer was loving, Mokuba smiled, he liked to visit his brother at work, it relaxed him a bit. (Seto, that is.)

"Hi, Seto. I have a question."

Kaiba looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

Mokuba took another deep breath. "Can I have a puppy?"

Kaiba blinked in surprise, a puppy? He figured Mokuba had wanted to spend some time in the office, which he didn't mind, but a puppy?

"A puppy?"

"Yeah! I want a black Labrador puppy! I'll feed him, walk him, clean up after him and train him!"

"Uh, Mokuba. You do realize that a puppy is a lot of responsibility, right?"

"Yeah! Please Seto?" he turned on the puppy dog face, Seto quickly closed his eyes and thought a moment. He once said that he would do anything for his brother, in front of Mokuba, he was now kicking himself, mentally of course, for saying it.

"All right, you can get a puppy." he said, mentally wincing in a bit of foresight at the trouble that would occur with this one desicion, Mokuba threw his arms around his brothers neck and hugged him, hard.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" he said, squeezing so hard that Seto started to turn blue, before Mokuba let go.

"Your welcome." he said weakly in an effort to catch his breath..................

Mokuba spent the next two weeks combing the classified ads for Black Lab puppy ads, he circled one in two weeks.

"Can you come too, Seto?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

So they went to the house, the puppies were outside in the sunshine, in the shade, in a kennel. (One of those big ones they use for the bigger dogs.)

Mokuba, who had read up on it, looked at them specutively, while Seto talked to the owners, Mokuba selected the puppy he wanted. Kaiba paid for the puppy while Mokuba carried him to the car and got in the back.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Kaiba asked him, Mokuba thought a minute.

"I'd name him Joey, but........" he said with a sidelong glance at Kaiba, who was doing his best not to snicker.

"But what?" he asked innocently, Mokuba sighed.

"How about........Hunter?" Mokuba suggested, Seto nodded.

"Sounds good, Kiddo. Just remember, I'm not cleaning up after him or walking him, that your job. I'll feed him, when you can't or you have something else to do, but other than that, he's your responsibility, Right?"

"Right!" Mokuba agreed..............

The first night.

Seto heard howling in a dream where he was dueling Yugi and winning. He was about to deliver the final blow with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon when an especially piercing howl woke him up.

"Mokuba!!!!"

"Sorry! Just leave him alone, he'll get over it!" (It may sound cold, but it's works! You have to let them get over it or they'll continue to do it for the attention.)

Seto groaned and pulled his pillow over his head to block out the sound, which worked, thankfully....................

Squish......

It was the middle of the night, Seto was walking down the hallway towards his office, he'd forgotten something, when he felt something warm and gooey under his foot. He was half-awake at the time, so it didn't quite make sense, until he heard a whimper and felt something wet and slimy lick his leg, he jumped a mile high and yelped, when he came back down, the light was on and he looked down.........

"Mokuba!" Seto snarled, the puppy ran and hid behind Mokuba, who was trying not to laugh.

"Sorry, big brother..." he said, then burst out laughing.

"Me and my big mouth." Kaiba muttered as he walked, being careful not to step on the carpet with his right foot, to the bathroom to wash it off while Mokuba got some paper towl and cleaned it up and let the puppy out..........

Balls are fun!

"Ahh!"

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled as Seto landed on his back, Hunter came over and started licking Seto's face. Seto tried to wave him away, but the puppy wouldn't go away until Mokuba picked him up.

"At least my back feels better." Kaiba groaned, Mokuba giggled.

"Sorry, I'll pick up his toys now."

"Wait a minute, don't set him down yet, let me sit up otherwise, he'll start licking my face again." Kaiba said, too late. Hunter was licking his face again.

"Ay yi, yi, yi................

The End


End file.
